New Soul
by southernrebel96
Summary: sequel to Rose Petals and White Horses. Rose has made a big decision and is trying to live with it when a child needs her and her new "agency"s help. The only catch: the child is Rosaline Christine Belikov. Daughter of Guardian Dimitri Belikov.
1. Chapter 1

**i decided to make a sequel! well if this gets enough reviews atleast. i want to know if this is as good as the first :)) So please review lol.**

* * *

><p>"No, and that's final Liss. No I don't care if I'm wanted by the 'queen', I've told you I can't come back for obvious reasons." I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the hallway, my black heeled boots making no clicking noise against the marble floors. "Rosaline Belikov needs protection Rose! I don't care if it is Dimitri's child I know you can't stand to know a child is helpless." Lissa accused. I silently cursed. "Can't her father protect her? Or is he still to incompetent to manage his job?" I sneered back. I herd Lissa sigh and even from the other side of the world could imagine her glare. "Please Rose? People will find out eventually and you know Dimitri is recovering from the attack. You have a base camp in court anyway, why not stay there? Just for a month at the most."<p>

I stifled another sigh and turned the corner and ran into a wall of solid muscle. I looked up to see a smirking Walker. I shot him the bird before walking around him. "I'm bringing Walker." I stated, knowing that would make Liss stop and think. I mean we were both supposed to be dead. I herd silence from the other line and smiled. That was until I herd a mumbled "fine" from the other line. I humphed and told her we would be there as soon as possible. "Since when was I part of this deal?" I turned to face Walker and looked him in the eye while slowly removing my jacket and trailing one finger up my stomach bringing my tank with it. He gulped and turned back to his room, while I simply raised one eyebrow. Yes, I finally managed that trick.

It had been a year and a half since I jumped from the cliff. Since then I had created a secret hunting agency with the help of zmey, along with selling my soul to a demon (yes, they are real) in return for Walker being brought back, hunted down Paul, and killed at least 50 more strigoi. My neck was covered in small molnija marks. In selling my soul I had 3 years left before the gates of hell welcomed me. Recently at court however, there was another attack to try and get Lissa's family and the new born Rosaline Cristine _Belikov_. A spirit wielding dhampir. I have no clue how it happened but it did. And now I was in charge of her safety. Her mother Allyson _Belikov_ was killed in the recent attack and her father Guardian Dimitri _Belikov_ was seriously injured in the fight.

I sighed and stuffed my clothes in one bag while carefully placing my weapons on another. I met Walker at the air strip and waited as him and Paul said their farewells. I worried about them at times. We climbed onto the plane and got settled. Walker plopped down beside me in a seat and put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest kissing my forehead. He knew I wasn't over Dimitri but knew I also wouldn't throw myself at the ass either. No one got close to me that wasn't already. I had perfected my "screw off" look as some called it.

I jolted awake as the plane landed and looked around to see Walker leaning over me smirking. I smacked his arm and got up, wanting to walk out first. I was wary of the reactions we would get. Being dead for a year and a half and suddenly walking back into the royal court was going to be interesting and if I said I wasn't excited to see their faces, I would be lying. Walker noticed as well.

"Would you please remove the smirk from your face before we get shot?" I slipped my black shades on my face before looking over my shoulder. "I'm going to hell anyway." And strutted from the plane. Walker glowered at me before slipping his sunglasses on as well and following me. Some people were still touchy about that subject.

Liss had people waiting to bring our stuff to the bunker for our "hunting agency". I walked to the infirmary straight away to see the new born I was now sworn to protect for a month. The resemblance to her father was striking and I knew this month would kill me. I herd footsteps walk behind us and I did as I knew Walker was doing beside me. We settled into a relaxed position and blanked our eyes. There was often no spark at all detectable in a 'hunters' eyes. We looked dead, or so I've been told. I herd a familiar Russian accent and curled my fist to keep from killing him.

"Can I help you?" He asked his voice ruff with grief.

"Just looking at my charge whose father can't protect her himself." Low blow, but I couldn't resist. I turned and slipped my sunglasses from my face and I knew Walker did the same. Dimitri stumbled back and his face paled while I saw several things were bruised or in splints. I snorted and waited for the smart ass response Walker no doubted had.

"Damn Belikov, seen a ghost?" He looked down at me and winked, allowing a small spark to show before covering it and with one last glance to the child and Dimitri we walked out. We walked to where liss wanted to meet and tried our best to ignore the stares and whispers. "I thought he died" "I saw the funeral live" "Was it staged" "How is THIS possible" "She killed herself" "The body was never found" and others were to shocked to say anything. I sighed and wrapped an arm around Walker's waist and snuggled to his chest while he threw an arm over my shoulder.

I plopped quit ungracefully into a seat across from liss who had a newspaper around her head, reading, while Walker rolled his eyes at me and sat down as would be expected from the company of the queen. I stuck my tongue out at him just as lissa lowered the paper. She stared at me for a few seconds before jumping up and grabbing me in a hug that I returned gratefully.

"I hope you don't mind but I've invited two guests." She said after we had finished. I shook my head just as two guys sat beside her. I stiffened at an all too familiar aftershave rolled over me but when I herd the others voice I cheered greatly. "Little Dhampir" I looked up happy to see Adrian. That was until I saw the look on his face. I ignored Dimitri completely and focused on Adrian, curious as to his pissed expression. He took a drag from his cigar and blew smoke in my face before looking me levelly in the eye.

"Word has it you've sold your soul to the devil." He tried to act like he didn't care but failed. Well damn. No one here knew how I saved Walker only that I had managed it. But apparently Adrian had found out. How? I had no clue. I looked to Walker who was starring at the wall behind liss. Who, speaking of, was starring at me with her mouth hung open. Dimitri spoke first.

"How is that possible?" I sighed and reluctantly looked at him.

"Easy dumb ass, you summon a demon." I said calmly. And by the looks of it he didn't take kindly to being called a dumb ass.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lissa squeaked. Adrian simply starred at me and walker grabbed my right forearm and made the small tattoo obvious to everyone. It was like a clock. Changing with every year. Currently the number was 3. Next year it would be 2 and so on. Dimitri's jaw clenched and Adrian looked startled.

"You only have three years left? Goddamn it Rose!" I looked down and pulled my arm back. Dimitri spoke again, quietly.

"Why did you do it? What would possibly possess you to sell your freakin' soul! To the devil of all people!" I looked up, shocked to see that everyone was waiting for the answer. So Adrian didn't know why? I looked to Walker who met my eyes briefly and looked away before speaking.

"I didn't want to be alone. Lissa had to be queen and everyone else had other lives. I wasn't going to be a burden to anyone so I made damn sure I would have someone to hunt with me. To help me run things at the agency." I looked Dimitri in the eye. "Being lonely is no way to live. So why live if you have to be lonely? The way I saw it I wasn't going to wallow in grief. I brought Walker back so I would have a companion." I looked at everyone and smirked. "Besides, it's good to let go and live. Living cautiously isn't an option when your life is timed."

Dimitri looked at me with hope in his eyes. "You mean I can bring Ally back?" The question hurt me I will admit. When I simply shrugged he made a move to grab me but Walker was up and had him pinned to the table before he could blink. I looked him in the eye and spoke. "Coming back from the dead changes people Dimitri. She wouldn't be the same believe me. You just saw what Walker can do. I can help him because I to have been to the land of the dead. Ally would have no guidance, would be let loose with power she couldn't handle. You don't know what you would be messing with Dimitri." He starred at me for what seemed like forever.

"You could help her. You and Walker." I turned to face Lissa.

"I'll meet with you later. Adrian it was nice seeing you." I went to get up and Walker let Dimitri loose and as soon as I was on my feet Dimitri grabbed my arm. Walker was there immediately with a hand on Dimitri's throat. I looked at Dimitri and let everything leak from my eyes, making them become a blank smoky brown.

"You would ask me to do that? After EVERYTHING I've done? We saved your asses a year ago, I let you go, be happy without me, didn't blame you leaving when I lost YOUR child and then come back to guard YOUR child because YOU couldn't save them this time? And STILL you want me to lay my ass down and bow to your every command? What happened to you? Cause frankly comrade you need to pull your head out of your ass and get over it. I've lost more than you could imagine so you loosing one person will be okay. Believe me. I've lived." I turned and walked two steps before turning back. "If you'd like to join me in hell than go for it. But I'm not helping you release that bitch with power back into this world."

Walker let him go and followed me out. As soon as the door shut I was trembling in rage. Did he really just ask me that? "Babe calm down" Was all it took from Walker to make me snap. The darkness crept through the bond and I struck Walker in the face with my fist. He grabbed my wrist, demons of his own creeping through. When he was brought back darkness from restless souls crept into him, making him have outbursts of his own. Put both of us together and you've had a bad day. I felt my wrist snap and snarled at Walker. My mind only registering the rage I felt. I saw a ring of black circle around Walkers green eyes. And I faked another punch to the face and kicked him in the gut before taking the advantage of his small stumble and tackling him to the ground. He snarled from underneath me and I smacked him hard once and I saw the darkness seep out of him just as it had me a few moments earlier. I got off of him and ignoring the ache in my wrist I held my hand for him.

He grabbed it gratefully while holding his ribs. I looked to see a crowd had gathered. Oops. We simply shouldered our way out of the middle and made our way to our apartment in silence. Once we got there we separated and mended our wounds. We didn't always try to kill one another but if one got upset and the other lost their temper, injuries were often inflicted. We had finally got to where neither apologized, it was simply understood it was in accident.

I fell backwards onto my bed, simply starring at the ceiling. I barely had to concentrate on the bond to slip into lissa's head anymore. It was almost natural. She was sitting with Dimitri in the café again. He looked troubled as he traced to patterns on the table.

"I just don't understand. Why did they attack one another?" He said, not looking up.

"I don't know Dimitri. But from what I hear her temper got worse. She is the head of her 'company' as some call it and she's cold to almost everyone. She protects herself at all costs. She won't do something that could hurt her emotionally. Well until now. Believe me I begged and pleaded for an hour for her to guard Chrissie. And of course she made it difficult on me by making two supposedly dead people walk through the gates of my court." She said the last part with a pestered expression on her face. I laughed internally.

Dimitri simply fiddled with something in his hands. A ring I realized. A wedding ring. My chest tightened and even though technically I wasn't in my body I felt the urge to bawl my eyes out. I pushed it away and focused back on the conversation. He looked up with an expression only I could read. Desperation was written on his face. To everyone else it would seem like grief but I could still read him like an open book.

"Liss. Do you think it's worth it?" When he saw the confused look on Lissa's face he continued. "Selling my soul to bring her back? Would it be worth it?" Lissa went to speak but he cut her off. "No I didn't love her like I love Roza but damn it I don't want to be alone. Rose is with that Walker guy and I have a daughter to think about." Lissa knew her answer immediately.

"Yes you do have a daughter to think about and she needs a normal parent. Ally would be like Walker, unable to control her temper at times. And you would be forced to hell within 5 years at the most. She needs you. As for Rose, she's lost. She's going through life in a haze. She's blind to people now. She doesn't care about most of them. She's lost all trust in people. I don't know if she will ever come back from that." Great, they were talking about my troubled soul. Dimitri sighed and looked Liss in the eye.

"I don't know Lissa. I don't know if she has time. I know now that bringing Ally back wouldn't be worth selling my soul. She wouldn't be the same and I'm not completely alone. But Roza, does she have enough time to live again?" He paused to take a shuddering breath. "Liss, she only has 3 years." The compassion in his eyes startled me back into my own body.

I walked through the apartment to find Walker sprawled across the couch snoring slightly. I grabbed the remote and flipped the T.V. off and walked out the door after scribbling a note to Walker telling him I was going to talk to Liss. On the walk to the café I thought of my life now and all the legends that turned out to be true. Werewolves, ghosts, witches, shapeshifters, demons, they were all real. My 'agency' was made of just about all of them except demons. The ghosts helped with information and some times used to drive strigoi off when there were too many, though that didn't happen often. Shifters could turn into any animal or human. Witches helped deal with the demon aspect of the business and werewolves

I quickly spotted Liss and sat down in the seat previously occupied by Belikov. "Have I answered all of your questions?" She shook her head and I sighed.

"No but now's not the time." She slapped a folder on the table labeled Rosaline Christine Belikov. Now it was my turn to sigh. "We're still trying to figure out how it's possible for a dhampir to posses an element not to mention spirit but all your team has to do is keep her safe. I just wanted you to be her in case something does happen within the next month and Dimitri can't fight. After that I'll let you arrange it with one of your 'squads' to guard her." I sighed already listing the people I wanted to take over after this month. I nodded to her while I rambled a list together in my head. Jay, he was a werewolf. Blake was shifter. I would throw Beth in with them, she was a witch, she could help incase of demons, and I suppose a ghost or two could tag along. Chase and Avery could be Rosaline's 'guardians' though they would hate the term.

While I was thinking I didn't see that Lissa was still talking. "… So whoever you think is best." I looked up and motioned for a piece of paper and something to right with. I knew she had to have something useful in that suitcase she insists on calling a purse. She handed me a note pad and a fluffy purple pin. I knew better than to ask. I wrote the names of the crew I would assign to Rosaline. I listed what each of them was and watched her face and emotions carefully as she read the list. When she was done she smiled brightly at me.

"O Rose! It's wonderful! Thank you!" I looked at her questioningly. "No I'm not surprised that these things exist. You sold your so to a demon and are going to hell. Nothing can surprise me anymore." I simply chuckled and hugged her before turning to walk out the door. I almost reached the handle when she called my name. I turned and looked at her.

"I'm going to need you and Walker to be guards to Dimitri and Chrissie until you can get your team here." She looked at me meaningfully I simply snorted and went to get Walker so we could embark on our "mission". Little did I know the next month would change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was as good as i planned on it being. Let me know what you think :)) Please<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I was kinda dissapointed at the lack of reviews... but thats ok. thank you to those who did review. Also, i am not giving up on A Cowboy's Heart im simply getting ahead in writing it. I dont know when ill start UDing again but ill try to make it soon.**

* * *

><p>I slammed the door open to the apartment Walker and I were staying at in the hunters base camp in the court. He jumped, startled from the noise and failed to land back on the couch he had previously been laying on, which caused me to double over in laughter. He just rolled his eyes and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and prattled off what lissa had just told me. He immediately started whining.<p>

"But Rose I don't wanna be a 'guardian'. That's why I'm a hunter, was a tracker." He pouted and it took everything I had not to laugh. I simply rolled my eyes and went to change before going to the hospital to meet up with Dimitri and his offspring. As I slipped my dark blue skinny jeans on a pulled my leather boots up over them I cussed and plopped on the bed, pouting. Walker turned from his task of pulling his jeans on and gave me silent question.

"We won't be able to party for a month!" Walker pouted along with me while I snatched my leather jacket to put on over my various hand guns, knives, and stakes. The hand guns had silver bullets used on werewolves that traveled with strigoi. The knives were handy for distractions and of course stakes worked for obvious reasons.

We ran into Mikhail Tanner on the way to meet Dimitri at the hospital. "Your team has arrived at the airstrip and will be moved into the bunker as soon as possible." I nodded. The bunker was what we called the apartments in our underground base camp. We continued walking and had almost reached our destination when I herd a familiar squeal. I looked up in time to see Beth barreling at me. I waited till she was directly in front of me to move quickly out of the way, causing her to fall.

I lost it, holding my sides in a fit of laughter as all of the guys cackled. She rolled onto her back and tried to glare before joining in the laughing. After many failed attempts at becoming serious we finally went on our way to meet Dimitri. Beth and I had instantly become friends, with our screw off attitude and partying ways we were always in agreement. Blake, Chase, Avery, and Jay cut up and joked about there recent "adventures".

We walked in behind Dimitri like a pack. Beth muttered something along the lines of "hot damn" and I rolled my eyes. She looked at me. "I seriously hope you get sum a that before you leave cause you ain't got long girl, and he is fine." I proceeded to roll my eyes once again and grabbed Walker's arm. He looked down at me before continuing his conversation. Beth sighed.

"You know I can read auras. I'm a witch." I stuck my tongues out at her and she giggled. Dimitri seemed slightly annoyed he had guardians but continued on his way. He opened the door to his pretty nice looking house on the edge of court. He glanced back as if silently telling us to follow. I lead the group, glancing cautiously in every way, looking for any threats.

"You all don't have to be on guard." Dimitri said as if it were obvious. I threw an irritated glance his way.

"Stay here with the child and we'll investigate the other rooms." He huffed and I flipped him the bird and pulled a gun from the back holster and made sure I had a knife in my wrist cuff. My team scattered and searched for any threat. We met up again in the kitchen with Dimitri. I looked around.

"Any sulfur?" They shook their heads. "Anything broken?" Again another shake. I nodded, coming up with a plan in my head.

"Ok. Since this is the first night. We'll all guard. Just to get the hang of the place together. This mission is important. And its not one that will end, it will remain. Walker and I will take the child's room and the bedroom. Jay, take the kitchen and surrounding hallways. Beth, you'll take the upstairs hallways and spare baths. Chase, guard the living room and Avery and Blake patrol any remaining rooms. Keep your weapons at the ready. We're on the edge of the wards, an easy target." Everyone blanked their eyes and broke off to go to their designated spots.

Walker and I climbed the stairs with Beth, not making a noise. Beth stopped at the top to start her patrol while Walker broke off leaving me to take Belikovs room. I stood dead quit in the corner shadow. The bedroom was everything a married couple's would look like. Pictures hung on the walls. Vacations, parties, outings, everything. They looked complete with one another. Each cut like a dagger in my heart but I ignored the feeling. On Dimitri's bedside table was a picture of him and her on the beach, matching white and khaki. Her ring lay beside it.

I lent against the wall and closed my eyes. I could smell and hear everything. Footsteps of patrollers, the baby's soft suckles while she ate. Soft breaths, Dimitri's aftershave. Everything. Soon footsteps made their way down the hall and the bedroom door opened and closed. He sensed someone and sighed. "You don't have to be in here. You're here to protect my child, not me." I didn't answer, simply lent against the wall and opened my eyes. He huffed and mumbled a whatever. He stripped before walking into his bathroom.

I gritted my teeth against my urge and quickly calmed myself. I herd the shower turn off and saw him step into view, reaching for a towel. I closed my eyes and focused on surrounding sounds. I herd footsteps outside and my eyes snapped open. I called Jay through the earpiece. "I'll check it out boss." I looked down through the window in the bedroom and saw a figure walking towards the house. I stiffened and slipped the blade of the knife between my fingers, ready to throw and checked my stakes. I was ready.

Dimitri stiffened when he saw who was guarding him before taking in my rigid position. "Jay's looking." I said before he could panic he nodded and grabbed clothes before walking back to the bathroom and closing the door this time. I snorted. He emerged not long after in pajama pants.

"All clear. It was a guardian." I let out a breath. "We're clear it was patrol." Dimitri looked at me before turning the lights off. I herd him climb under the covers while my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Soon I could see just as good as I could with lights. I resumed my position against the wall and glanced every once in a while and listened.

Everything had been calm. Until about 2 in the morning for this schedule. I herd a whimper from the bed and my head snapped around. He moaned in pain. His arms shot out as if to grab something. I got closer and saw his face twisted into agony. I stepped back to the wall and looked out to the sun. I he mumbled Ally's name and whimpered one more time before shooting straight up. The fact that he whimpered her name shot straight through my heart. But what should I expect? I could feel tears well in my eyes and bit them back. I could hear Dimitri's labored breath and could feel his gaze on my face.

I put my mask back on, turned and looked to the sky. I could see birds and other wild life roaming and wished to be out of this imprisoned life once again. He cleared his throat before slowly sinking back into bed. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to regain my emotions.

After about 30 minutes he sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge. I glanced in his direction and he snapped. "What!" I simply looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Honestly. You look like shit. Sorry Belikov, but you should know better than to ask me a question you don't want the answer to." He sighed.

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about what I should have done." I stayed silent for a while thinking before answering back. "You're not trying hard enough. You're thinking you have nothing to live for. You're wrong. You have a little girl that already adores you. So try harder." He looked at me for a while and I thought he was going to say something smart ass back but he nodded and lay back down.

I thought he was asleep so I started to softly sing. I didn't like singing for many people but when I got bored it just happened. I thought of "coming home" by diddy.

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming_

I hummed the tune and I herd Walker chuckle through the earpiece. "I was waiting for it." I herd everyone laugh softly before everyone got quit again. I suddenly herd Beth. "Sing something from Adele." I nodded to myself and started to sing "Someone like you".

_I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now<em>

_I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<em>

_Old friend  
>Why are you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back  
>Or hide from the light<em>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over<p>

As I started the chorus Beth sung along with me.

_Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Yeah.<em>

I herd Beth start clapping from the hallway and started laughing. I herd chuckles from the guys. That was when I felt a gaze on my face. I had been looking sideways through the curtains to the woods, but now I turned to see Dimitri's gaze lingering. I looked down and dropped the curtain before walking back to the corner.

It was almost 5 in the afternoon for humans and Dimitri's alarm went off. He got up and began to dress. I simply stood with my arms crossed starring at the wall, allowing my senses to span out. I followed Dimitri down to the kitchen and called everyone in. I hoped on the bar and began to give out orders.

"Walker and I will stay and be near guard. Chase take the perimeter of the house and at 12 we'll switch. Then, Avery, you'll take perimeter while Blake and Jay are near guards. Beth I'll need you to find Liss and tell her that she needs to make a charm to control with spirit. I need to go out of the wards sometime and would rather not be bombarded." She nodded and everyone scattered.

I stood deadly still against the wall. I could feel them moving just outside the wards not a mile from the house. It was the end of the week and nothing eventful had happened. Until now. It was Walker, Chase and mines shift: 12 noon for us vampires. Pitch black. Dimitri's senses weren't as strong as mine so he felt as if everything was fine. I heard Beth, Blake, Avery and Jay arrive. I sighed.

My gaze shifted to the bundle in Dimitri's arms. I knew what I had to do. I mean, I was going to hell anyway right? My team knew what was happening and Walker was silently begging me from his position in a far corner not to do it. Ghosts would scare them away. Strigoi couldn't stand my transparent friends for some reason. But I didn't know how long it would take to summon them. It could take seconds or it could take minutes I wouldn't have.

20 atleast. I sensed around 20. I herd a tear drop land on the ground and saw Beth trying to regain composure. I smelt a human suddenly and knew I had to go before it broke the wards. I looked around before disappearing out of the door.

DPOV:

To know Roza was protecting my child was nothing less than relieving. My body hurt everywhere still. And it had been around 2 weeks since the attack. The loss of Ally was fresh. I may not have loved her like Rose but I still had. I looked at our child and knew she was all that kept me alive. I still didn't understand how she had powers but I didn't care at this moment.

This week had been the calmest in awhile. Nothing bad had happened. I could see it hurt Rose to see me with a child but I also knew she would do anything to protect her already. After just a week I could see a fierce protectiveness in Roza's eyes. The team was great and to my surprise when they were off duty everyone of them including Walker would talk to me. Except Rose. I never knew what she did with her free time but no one much saw the dark haired girl.

That brought my thoughts to her selling her soul. She was so alone in this world she sold her soul to the devil. 3 years was all she had. I felt my chest tighten just thinking about it. I could feel the rest of the team join the current patrols but didn't get to curious. It was almost time to switch shifts.

However, after everyone stayed for awhile I got curious and looked up from feeding Chrissie. What I saw made me pale instantly. The 6 stood rigid, alert and completely motionless. All with looks of grief on their faces. Beth had tears streaks on their faces and I immediately shot off the couch and laid Chrissie down, Chase staying in the room with her. I walked to the porch and focused on my senses. I herd a scream of pain and lost concentration. Rose.

"What are you waiting for! Help her!" They all simply starred back. They wanted to, I could see it, but orders were orders. I moved to leave but Jay and Blake restrained me. I fought before realizing it was hopeless. I turned to Walker who simply starred. "Do something!" Was all I yelled but he turned and I for once saw the look every one talked about on a 'hunters' face. Completely blank. Void of all emotions. They looked dead as the drug me in the house and set me on the couch. I had lost Rose once, and then Ally for good. I couldn't loose Rose again.

I finally got the courage to ask. "How many?" Walker turned slowly my way before answering. "We sensed 20." My breath caught and I knew. She would die or be turned. There was no way to fight 20 of them. Not even if you were the best hunter, tracker or guardian in the world.

"_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?_

* * *

><p><strong>the last quote was from one tree hill, thought id try to use it because i luv it ;) please review and keep me going on this story. Again i will be continueing my other story when i get the time :))<strong>


End file.
